This invention relates to a simple foldable chair whose pair of frameworks are made respectively of tubular steels, and more particularly to a novel improvement enabling the chair to be used as a "rocking chair" as well.
The present inventor has proposed, in his previous U.S. patent application Ser. No. 482,522 entitled "Folding Chair" and filed June 24, 1974, a foldable chair wherein a pair of U-shaped legs intersect each other into an X-like configuration and at those two intersections both legs are connected to each other by proper connecting means, for example, by pivot pins, whereby a pair of frameworks can be inwardly folded about the center line of the chair including said two intersections.
Further, another foldable chair of the same type as mentioned above is disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,914 entitled "Collapsible Chair".
The above-mentioned conventional foldable chairs are ordinary, practical "unrocking chairs" of the type wherein the bottom sections of the pair of U-shaped legs are formed linear and these linear bottom sections are contacted with the floor to give a seated person a feeling of stableness.
Further, a foldable chair is also known which is constructed as a so-called "rocking chair" in such a manner that the bottom sections of the U-shaped legs are formed arcuate and the chair is rocked back and forth through the rolling of said arcuate sections on the floor.
However, among the above-mentioned foldable chairs the one constructed as a "rocking chair" functions only as a "rocking chair", while the one constructed as a practical, "unrocking chair" has only the function as a practical, stable chair. That is, there has not yet been reported a foldable chair which has both the rocking and unrocking functions, and is simple in construction, easy to manufacture and low in manufacturing cost.